New Beginnings
by Kirsten Danger
Summary: "'LUMOS' I shriek, knowing what it was going to be but not wanting to believe it. As a dim light finally appeared, a dark red liquid started to run down from my arm. I tried to wipe it away but the more I wiped it, the more blood escaped. I looked down once more and saw that I was in a pool of blood, but not my own."
1. Night Terrors

Screaming. That's all I heard. I saw my red hair whip around me as if it were fire itself. I dashed through the dark corridors to try to find the source of the screaming but the closer I thought I went, the further away I was. "Lumos!" I shouted but my wand refused to function. "Lumos Maxima!" I shouted once more, causing my voice to echo throughout the way. Paintings on the walls started to appear, showing that I was in Hogwarts. But as I looked closer, I noticed that the canvases were blank. My eyes widened as I heard footsteps and maniac laughter filling the air. I dashed through the halls once more but the halls never seem to end.

I turned around and started to hear my own breathing start to catch up with my rapid heart beat. My feat were stomping on the ground and my legs were starting to give out. There was a shadow sprinting toward me. I quickly turned my head as I was still running and saw a tall dark figure standing in my way. Before I could turn around my feet slid on the now slick floor. Falling hard to the ground, I start to scramble to my feet, but it's useless. I put my hand on the ground and felt something oozing onto my skin. As soon as I touch the substance it turns into an immediate liquid. "LUMOS!" I shriek, knowing what it was going to be but not wanting to believe it. As a dim light finally appeared, a dark red liquid started to run down from my arm. I tried to wipe it away but the more I wiped it, the more blood escaped. I looked down once more and saw that I was in a pool of blood, but not my own.

Marlene, Sirius, James, Petunia, Remus, Mum, and Dad were all lying lifeless in the corner of the hall; their blood trailing down to where I currently was. I flip over and see the dark figure standing in front of me. Before I could even think of a spell to help save my life, a bright green light flashed in my eyes.

"Lily? LILY!" I felt hands shaking me but no matter how hard I tried to open my eyes, my body resisted. "She's having a night terror." Marlene's familiar voice started to sound through the air.

"A what?" I heard a male voice ask. Peter.

"A night terror," chimed in another voice belonging to Remus, "it's like a nightmare but worse. No matter how hard you try to wake your body refuses."

All I could do was scream. The light was getting darker and I could see snakes slithering by me. Why wasn't I dead yet? They opened their mouths to show the fangs they possessed that looked to be bigger than my middle finger. Hissing was engulfing my hearing, causing all the voices to become muffled. I looked back to the corner of piled bodies and they were all screaming as snakes started to attack them.

"Lily, please wake up!" I heard James' voice call. I felt strong hands grab my face, but all I saw was a face with no eyes and sharp, pointed teeth smile at me as a forked tongue slipped out of the figure's mouth.

"Wakey wakey, Lily Evans." A man. It's a man that was grabbing me. I thrashed to get out of his grasp but no matter how hard I kicked, screamed or punched, he wouldn't let go. I started to sob to myself when suddenly, I saw faces surrounding me. The familiar heat of the common room fire replaced the cold, damp temperature. I blinked several times before I saw six worried faces looking down at me. I was still crying as I felt many embraces. I shut my eyes trying to get rid of the terrible memory but no matter how hard I tried, the green flash was always in the back of my mind.

"Lily, what happened?" I looked over to see Sirius wide-eyed. You don't see Sirius Black worried everyday so I have half smiled.

Many more questions were being asked but one that was silent was James. I looked at him. He was the one closest to me and was probably the one who was holding my face. "Are you okay?" He mumbled under his breath.

I nodded as my eyes started to get teary from the sight of James, Marlene, and many others lying lifeless and cold from my nightmare. I smiled that they were all well, alive, and warm. I sat straight up and hugged them all and started to sob. Marlene hugged the tightest back, then I felt Mary's weak arms give a meaning hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I hear Marlene whisper into my ear.

"Later," I mumbled back, wincing at the sound of my voice cracking.

After the sob fest was over, I stood up and walked over to the portrait hole. I looked outside and noticed it was dark, and judging by everyone in their pajamas, it was also late. "I'm going to go get some hot chocolate..." I muttered. I opened the door and stepped out, heading down the moving stairs when I heard quick foot steps behind me. Still alert from my dream, I grabbed my wand and spun around on my heal only to find a pair of hazel eyes lock with mine.

"Um," he started to say, "I uh, wand down please?"

"I'm not in the mood for any funny business right now, Potter." I practically spat at him.

He looked confused as he slightly shook his head, "I just wanted to walk with you. Incase you were weary about walking the castle. Especially since it's four in the morning."

I lowered my wand and rubbed my eyes, "fine," I said in an exasperated voice.

James started to walk close to me, which was strange since he never was this close before. Well, he has been, but this time he wasn't trying to do anything. "If you want me to get the hot chocolate for you and let you rest, I can do that for you if you want." He looked sincere.

I shook my head, "the last thing I want right now is sleep."

We walked down the stairs in silence with the only sound throughout the tower were our own footsteps hitting the hard stairs. "So," James started, "what are we going to do for the Halloween party?"

I looked up at him. Merlin he was getting tall. I could tell he was trying to get my mind off any harsh subjects, so I rolled with it, "I dunno. Maybe the the usual of just floating pumpkins."

This year, as heads, Dumbledore wanted us to throw a Halloween party. The excuse when he told the whole school was that he wanted it to be a memorable year. The excuse when he told James and I was that he wanted the minds to get off all the terrible news with the Dark Lord rising in power. It's a scary time now. More and more students are starting to join the Dark Lord, and the worst part about it is the fact that one of my old friends is contemplating it if he hasn't already.

"Floating pumpkins?" James asked sounding appalled, "that is the most boring idea for a Halloween part I have ever heard!"

I glared at him. "I just woke up, leave me alone."

"No. I'll never leave you alone." He said in a distressed voice. He theatrically put a hand to his forehead and jumped down about two steps to be even in height with me. I was in no means short, I'm actually above average height for girls, but James Potter was a giant. "Lily, darling, why won't you accept my hand in marriage?" James wiped away fake tears and started to talk like an old southern American.

I smirked as I went along with it, "because it is forbidden! I am not your family's type!" I said exasperated.

"Don't mind my family," he said as he took me by the waist and dipped me over, "blood isn't thicker than water, I checked."

Butterflies were sent all throughout my body as he touched me. My eyes widened and my awkwardness started to kick in. "Yeah, okay." I said as I cleared my throat and got out of his grasp.

Okay, I no means, like James Potter. I would give the usual run down of adjectives like I did when I had a journal and others thought I liked him, but over the past few months, James has actually been... Nicer. Apparently, I don't call him 'Potter' any more unless I mean it. I just, I don't want to have feelings for him. For one, I would be constantly slammed with "LILY POTTER!" and "I told you!" But maybe that's just how it works. I don't really know since I never really had a boyfriend before. What? Don't look at me like that. I didn't want to start dating until I was 15, and when I turned 15 I was overloaded with schoolwork. So all in all, I've been single my whole life.

James looked at me oddly as he kept on walking until we got to the floor. We walked silently, discussing party ideas until we reached the famous painting in which you had to tickle a pair fruit. Quite honestly, it was the most obscure thing I have ever encountered before, but hey, no other student has gotten in the kitchens besides the marauders.

The painting opened and James held it open so I could enter first. Many house elves were either still working or just started working. They all eyed me lovingly. I had many trips down here due to all of the night terrors I had been getting so they have all grown a custom to seeing me every other night. As well as James since he almost always came down with me.

"Hello Miss Lily!" They all said at different times, "and Mr Potter!"

We both greeted them. "May I get a hot chocolate please?"

"Most certainly!" They all scrambled around preparing the hot chocolate for myself. It was rather cold down in the kitchens despite the many fire places that were roaring with fire. I looked down to find that I was wearing shorts and my t-shirt I got when I donated blood over the last summer. It sparked up many conversations with those who had never heard such a thing as donating blood. Many thought I only did it so I could practice dark magic. And hey, I went along with it and scared off a few first years!

I looked over to James who was already looking at me. He was wearing long, plaid pajama pants and a fitting white shirt. His hair was more wild than it usually was and his glasses were crooked. I leaned over and fixed his glasses and smiled at him. It was actually nice hanging out with James every now and then. It was a relief if I have to be honest. We still fight of course but other than that, things have been quiet. He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something but quickly shut his mouth and swallowed whatever words he was going to say. He looked sad about it, but smiled back at me.

Within a few more minutes, my hot chocolate was placed in my hands and I leaned against the wall and inhaled the sweet scent. After a few seconds of pure smelling goodness, I decided to take a sip of the chocolate. BIG MISTAKE. I forgot about the hot in 'hot chocolate' and basically burnt my tongue as the hot liquid landed on my tongue. "SHHHHHHHHI-" I started as I quickly closed my mouth and saw James cracking up in the corner.

"You okay there, red?" He asked still crackling in laughter.

I glared at him and started to blow on the drink which made it cool down. I took many more sips when I realized that the drink was already gone and my tiredness was overcoming me once more. You know when people get tired, they usually just stumble around? Well with me, I was cursed and I become loopy when I'm tired.

I set the drink down and my eyes started to flutter close. I felt James rush over to me and catch me before I fell on the ground.

"Okay there, sleepy. Time for bed, yeah?"

I sleepily nodded my head and looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and put his arm around me trying to balance me. But my feet wouldn't cooperate and I kept tripping over my feet.

"Alright that's it." He picked me up and held me like the grooms did after they married their wives. We somehow successfully got out of the kitchens and I wrapped my arms around James and put my head on his shoulder.

Incase you have never smelled one before, boys smell either one of two of these options: Smelly or heavenly. There is no in between. Let me tell you what, James smelt heavenly. I guess it was hormones taking over because I couldn't help but hug James tighter and put my nose in the crook of his neck. I felt the vibrations of him humming, which he tends to do a lot of now-a-days, and I felt his the muscles in his face tighten as he smiled. A few moments later, I felt him walking up the stairs, which rudely interrupted my time for sleep in a boy's arms.

"Hippogriff" James said quietly. I heard the familiar squeaking of the portrait hole opening. The great warmth of the fire returned and I felt the softness of the couch on my body. A soft blanket was put on me and I felt warm lips press against my cheek. I heard the sound of the old love seat being sat in.

"James?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Please don't leave." I muttered to him, remembering the night terror once again.

His hand grasped my own and I heard his soothing voice mumble back, "I would never." For the rest of the night, I fell asleep to the sound of James humming and tracing invisible, mini circles on the palm of my hand.


	2. Tutoring

**Previously on New Beginnings:**

_"James? I mumbled sleepily._  
_"Yes?" He replied._  
_"Please don't leave," I muttered to him, remembering the night terror once again._  
_His hand grasped my own and I heard his soothing voice mumble back, "I would never." For the rest of the night, I fell asleep to the sound of James humming and tracing invisible, mini circles on the palm of my hand._

* * *

"Ms. Evans." A voice called throughout the room.

I groaned as I shut my eyes tighter.

"Lily Evans." The voice grew more stern.

"Five more minutes, mum." I grumbled almost inaudibly.

The next instant, the familiar _smack!_ of a book slamming on a desk sounded right next to my head. My eyes shot open and I scrambled around looking for my wand, which Professor McGonagall was holding.

"Ms. Evans, you know how I feel about students sleeping in my class." Her eyes narrowed at the two boys who were snickering behind me, which go by the names of James Potter and Sirius Black. She closed her eyes and turned her attention back to me. "It is unwise to not be alert, especially in these times."

The whole room silenced at that sentence. We always forget there is an all out war going outside the very walls that surround us, and the people who are being threatened are people like me; muggleborns.

"Merlin forbid," McGonagall continued, "that you are caught wandless against you-know-who or any of his followers." She gave a meaningful look and turned her attention toward the rest of the class. "Dark times are ahead of us, and all of you know that you need to stop acting like baboons." She looked back at me one last time before continuing class. "You may have your wand back at the end of class."

"But I-"

All she had to do was look at me and I instantly regretted even existing. She walked past me and toward the front of the room and started to talk more about transfiguration blah-blah-blah. Sure, I may be pretty good at school, but that doesn't mean I love it.

"I think she's out to get ya, mate." Marlene said, who sits right next to me.

I nodded in agreement and rested my head on my hand and stare blankly at McGonagall, smiling every now and then giving the impression that I'm paying attention. 45 long minutes later, class is finally dismissed. I gather my stuff and Marlene starts to mumble something.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Huh?" Marlene looks straight at me and her eyes widened as if I just asked her to name three important muggle transportation systems. "Oh, uh, nothing. Hey, do you want me to wait for you outside the classroom?"

I wave her off, "no it's fine. Hopefully I won't be too long. I'll see you at lunch in a few."

"Okay. I'll save you some mashed potatoes."

"There's mashed potatoes today?" I asked. Of course, the day I have to stay after class, they have mashed potatoes. Bloody excellent.

"Yeah, I'll defiantly save you some. See you in a bit!" She turned around and her long, messy blonde hair flowed behind her.

I take a deep breath and begin to walk up to McGonagall who hands me my wand without even saying anything.

"I can't have people sleeping in my class, Ms. Evans. _Especially_ a Head Girl."

I nodded. "I'm sorry, it's just I've been having trouble sleeping lately."

"Well perhaps you should find a solution. I can't have bad deeds go unnoticed, so, after dinner, you will help Professor Slughorn tutor."

"Tutor?" I say exasperated.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Evans?"

"No." I say as I start to look at my feet.

"Very well. Get to bed earlier." She said concerned .

Nodding, I re-adjust my messenger bag on my shoulder and start to walk quickly to Great Hall. "Mashed potatoes, Lily. Just think about mashed potatoes. Lovely, lovely, mashed potatoes." I start to mumble to myself. I cannot keep thinking about tutoring tonight, especially since I was supposed to meet Amos Diggory in the library later! Though to be honest, he's been acting kind of... dull lately. I don't know why, but it's making it less exciting to talk to him.

Finally, I made it to Great Hall and found Mary, Marlene, and Alice all sitting together discussing something.

"What's going on?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Nevermind us, what did McGonagall say?" Marlene asked, throwing her hair over her shoulder and scooping a big spoonful of mashed potatoes and green beans into her mouth.

I made a disgusted face as I started to talk. "She told me that she wanted me awake in her class," I took a deep breath and continued, "and I need to help Slughorn tutor tonight."

"Tonight!" Mary yelled across the table, "but you're meeting up with Amos tonight!"

I put both my hands up to my head and mouthed "boom" as if my mind had just exploded. It's a sarcastic motion I do a lot now. They all had an intervention for me last month. I need to stop. Mary threw a green bean at me.

"I can just reschedule with him." I said shrugging and started to add food to my plate.

"I don't think so." Marlene added, putting gravy on her potatoes. "Last I heard, Amos is taking Bailey Andersons to Hogsmede or whatever."

I dropped my fork on my plate. "Where did you hear that from?" I basically shouted across the table.

"A few Ravenclaws were talking about it. And, I heard Bailey talking about it herself in potions this morning. So I'd say my sources are reliable."

"Well isn't this fantastic." I scooted my plate and rested my head on the table.

"Aren't you going to eat your potatoes, Lily?" Alice squeaked from beside me.

"I'm not in the mood." I groaned.

Everyone dropped their forks and gasped. Well, everyone meaning Marlene, Mary, and Alice.

"Okay, we have a code red on our hands. Lily is at code red!" Marlene started to shout as she got up from her seat and walked over to my side of the table.

"I'll get her book!" Alice volunteered.

"Hurry! We only have a few more minutes left before she's a winch all day." Mary called after her.

I growled at Mary.

"Alright, Evans. Time to eat those potatoes and say anything on your mind."

I sat up and Mary scooted the plate closer to me. "Bailey is a fifth year!" I exclaimed.

"Slag of the century from what I've heard." Mary said picking at her chicken.

"I'm so much smarter, nicer, not to mention taller!" I started to stuff my mouth with mashed potatoes.

"We know, dear." Marlene said. "But you do know that Amos is starting to be a little richard cranium, if you know what I mean."

I cracked a smile.

"I'm joking of course, Amos is nice. But he's too nice, Lil's. He takes your shit, that's a man with no backbone right there. And you, you need someone who can dish it back to you!"

"Like James!" Mary chimed in.

Marlene looked as though she had just been hexed and Mary covered her mouth as soon as she said it.

"What?" I said with still a mouth full of potatoes.

"I didn't mean it in a relationship way! I just-"

"But we were talking about Amos, _in a relationship way_. So why did Potter appear in your head when you thought about me with a guy?"

"I- uh, I just-" She took a deep breath. "Because besides Sirius, James is the only one who can fight back with you and won't take your shit! There, I said it!"

I swallowed my potatoes and and started to think. "There are plenty of guys who don't take my crap."

"Really? Name two, other than James."

"Well, there's uh... Um, there was, no, he moved when I was six..."

"See! I rest my case!" Mary said with a victorious smile on her face.

"I still won't date him! He's James!" I said.

"Yes, and you're Lily." A voice said behind me.

"Speak of the devil..." I mumbled. I could see Marlene and Mary mouthing "no!" and "not now!" to him out of the corner of my eye.

"I just wanted to know what McGonagall said to you after class." He said, looking strangely at my two friends.

"I GOT THE BOOK!" Alice shouted throughout the hall. We all looked over to see her small body and smiling face rushing to us. Everyone turned to look at her, but she focused on us. "Heres... the... book!" Breathlessly, she handed me the book.

I smiled. "Chronicles of Narina. Thank you, Alice!" I gave her a smile and she smiled back enthusiastically.

"I'm going to head on to my next class and relax. I'll see you guys after tutoring." I collected my belongings, got up, ignored James' face of confusion, and walked out of Great Hall opening the book to "The Magicians Nephew".

* * *

I didn't even bother going to dinner, instead, I just waited outside Slughorn's classroom, reading "Prince Caspian" until students started to pile in. I walked in and gave a good smile.

"Evening, Professor. I'm here to help you tutor?" I said, making sure that the conversation I had with McGonagall was real and not just a nightmare.

"Ah, yes! Lovely Lily. Here, your partner will be here in a few. That is if he is here on time."

I nodded. Great, probably another kid who doesn't even care about his OWLs. I sat my potions book down and stared at the wall until Slughorn walked over to me.

"Alright, here he is. You two should make a great team!"

He stepped to his left and I saw that James Potter was walking rather slowly toward me with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you, Professor." James said smugly.

Slughorn walked away while mumbling something to himself.

"So, you never told me you tutored willingly."

"Can it, James. I was forced to come here by McGonagall."

"So tutoring is your punishment? Why did she let you off so easy?"

"Whatever. Look, lets just get this done and over with. What do you need help on?"

"I failed at making Sleeping Draught."

"Hard one."

He simply nodded.

"Yeah, don't feel bad about that. It took me two tries to actually get it _near_ being correct."

"Okay. How about teaching me, now?"

"Yeah, of course. I was just saying, it took me so long just to get it right. I thought I never would! But I got there eventually!" I playfully hit him on his arm.

He naturally touched where I hit him and rubbed his shoulder. "Why are you stalling?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Stalling? I'm not stalling. Why would you think that I'm stalling?"

"Because you aren't teaching me anything."

I sighed and put my head on my hands. "I didn't pass making Sleeping Draught." I mumbled.

"Bloody hell, Evans! That's only what I need help on!"

"That's why I'm freaking out!"

"Well stop freaking out, learn it right now, and teach me."

"If I could do it that simply don't you think I'd be doing that right now?"

"Well I don't know, you tell me, Sluggie!"

"What did you call me?" I looked up at him, put my hands on the desk and stood up.

"Sluggie." He did the exact same thing that I did.

We're face to face and only a thin book's thickness away from each other. I could feel his warm exhaling from his mouth.

"Find yourself another tutor, _Potter_. I'm not up to this today."

"Why is that?" His hazel eyes are more golden brown than green today, and his eyebrows were furrowed.

I looked him dead in the eye and was breathing heavily. "Because I got in trouble today, Amos is apparently dating a slag, and I have to help tutor when all I want to do is just read by the common room fire and relax, okay!?" I sat back down in my seat and crossed my arms, looking at the wall behind James.

James sighed and sat back down slowly and looked at me. "Are you currently _dating_ Amos?"

"No, but we basically are! We've been in the library every Friday night for more than three hours."

"Lily, that's not dating. That's having a good chat with a guy friend."

"But we kissed a few times! And now, he's taking Bailey the-slag Anderson to Hogsmede!" My hands went to my hair, "I just thought we were going somewhere and-" I fought back a few tears and wiped away one stray tear.

James walked over to my side of the table.

"Today isn't a good day, James." I mumbled.

He got down on his knees and looked up at me. He put a hand on my shoulder and started to speak in a quiet, calming tone. "Okay. How about this. We forget about Amos, yeah? We forget you ever even had feelings for him." I could see James flinch a little as he said those words. "Lets just work through this potion together, and if it turns out well; awesome! If it doesn't, we'll just come back here next friday and try it again. Because I'm dead if I don't figure this potion out, Lily." He gave a cute reassuring smile.

Wait a minute, did I just say his smile was "cute"? Merlin help me.

I nodded my head, took a breath, and gave a weak smile. James went over back to his seat and opened his potions book.

"Okay," I started, "I know how to do the potion, I just can't do the potion, you know?"

"Meaning, you memorized the recipe?"

I nodded.

"Alright, good enough for me."

"So, without looking at your book, what are the main ingredients for Sleeping Draught?" I covered my book so he couldn't see the text.

"Um, okay, let me think. Lavender, Valerian Sprigs, and something else... Gah, what is it?"

"It starts with an 'F'."

"Flobberworm Mucus!"

I nodded, "yes! Okay, so all of the ingredients are over there," I pointed to the counter, "go get what you just said and we'll start on the potion."

He quickly got up and gathered the ingredients and returned in under a minute.

"That was quick." I said.

"Oh I'm fast, trust me." He said with a wink at the end.

"Cheeky bloke," I muttered, trying to hide my blushing.

"Hey, I'm not as cheeky as Sirius. You know how bad he was at the halloween party." James added, hovering over my shoulder trying to read what I was reading.

I will admit, the halloween party was pretty great. When the fourth and below years left, the marauders had brought fire whiskey and 'enhanced' the drinks with it. I didn't have any, but from what I could tell, everyone had a great time!

After a few long minutes of throughly explaining the steps, we finally got the potion to a brewing status.

"So what do we do now?" James asked, staring at the potion as if it were supposed to be doing backflips.

"We wait about ten or thirty minutes." I looked at the potion as well until I heard multiple chairs being scraped against the floor.

I look up and see people leaving the classroom and Slughorn waving off the students.

"What are you two still doing here? Tutoring ended just a few moments ago." Slughorn asked, coming by our table.

James snapped his head up. "Really?"

"Merlin, my boy, did you think I would keep you all here all night? Leave if you want, I can finish up this potion of yours."

"No, you don't have to-" I started but Slughorn interrupted.

"I insist."

I opened my mouth and immediately closed it. I didn't want to stay too late, but I really wanted to see how the potion would turn out!

"Please, sir, I just really want to see how this will turn out-"

"Lily, dear. The only step after this is to add a little more lavender and let it cool! Right now, it looks almost perfect! It will be fine. I'll finish it for you and if it doesn't turn out well, you and Mr. Potter can come by next friday _during_ dinner and re-do the potion."

I looked at James, who was caught frozen in the middle of taking off his robe, and I looked back to Slughorn, then back to James. "What do you think?" I asked James.

"I'm up for anything really. Lily is a great tutor." He said to Slughorn.

"Okay," I finally agreed.

"Alright then, shew! Have a great night Lily and ."

"It's Pott- good evening to you as well, Professor."

James and I walked out of the room and started to walk toward Gryffindor tower when James started to walk in the other direction.

"James? Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I have business to take care of." He replied.

We stood there, about 2 feet apart until I replied with, "do what you want, James. Remember, you're Head Boy."

"Meaning?" He said, taking two long strides to where I stand so he was only a few inches apart. He had a smirk on his face, and I had one on mine as well. "You're not going to miss me, are you?" He leaned down so he was incredibly close to me. Butterflies were set off in my stomach and I started to blush.

I leaned forward so we were just a few centimeters apart. I could see James' eyes get excited as he thought what he was coming next. "Meaning," I continued, "don't get caught." I turned around and started walking back toward the Gryffindor tower.

"Merlin, Evans." He replied.

I didn't look back, but I knew he was ruffling his hair, and this made me laugh a little.

Within a few minutes, I had finally reached the portrait hole and walked into the common room. Marlene and Alice were both discussing which flavor of Bertie Bot's Beans were the worst, while Sirius and Remus were playing wizards chess. I took a few steps and fell down onto the most comfortable couch at Hogwarts and closed my eyes.

"How was tutoring?" Alice asked with a mouthful of candy.

"Alright. Could have gone better. Slughorn kicked us out and finished our potion."

"Why'd he kick you guys out?" Remus asked, focusing on his next move.

"Probably because they were snogging on the tables." Sirius added.

"We were not! We just ran out of time is all." I explained.

"Riiiight." Sirius said winking over to me.

"EVERYONE, COME ON!" Shouted a little fourth year who trampled into the common room.

"Hey, it's past fourth year's curfew," Remus said. He looked away and I noticed that Sirius took one of his players and took it off the board. I laughed.

"Never mind you!" the fourth year shouted again.

"What's going on?" Said a girl in the back who was talking with her friends.

"It's James and Amos Diggory!" the kid shouted excitedly.

Without another question asked, everyone hopped up out of their seats with excitement and rushed out of the common room as the kid led them to where the fight was happening.

I shut my eyes, "I'm going to murder James Potter." I got up from the couch, grabbed my wand, and marched out of the common room.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you guys liked this! Sorry this chapter isn't all that long. The next one will be!**

** I know I marked this as 'complete' before, but I got ideas, so now, this is going to be multi-chaptered! **

**Please leave a review, it really helps me a lot and lets me know if I should keep going with this.**

**Love ya -Kirsten**


End file.
